Valentine Day
by Livia Violett
Summary: "Setahun yang lalu, kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku.. Namun, aku mengabaikan hal itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Hanya saja , bila kau menyatakan perasaan itu secara mendadak, aku menjadi gugup dan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.." 8059 Special Valentine


**Valentine Day**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**This fic made by Livia Violett**

**Warning : BoyXBoy, shonen-ai, 8059 Drabbles (?), OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read /grammarancur/**

**Saya balik ke FF setelah sekian lama saya hiatus (?) :""3 BTW, Selamat Valentine semuanya ~ Gomen daku telat karena kemarin mati listrik dan gak bisa ngepublish FF ini ;;;;; Terus , hari ini aku maksain untuk ngelanjutin ini walaupun badan saya kurang fit ;;; /curhat/ Anyway, sekian salam pembuka dari saya~**

**Setahun yang lalu di hari Valentine..**

* * *

"_Aku menyukaimu, Gokudera.. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" pemuda berkulit tan itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya diam, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Kemudian , pemuda itu sekali lagi menyatakan perasaannya lagi, namun hasilnya sama. Tak ada respon, hanya saja lawan bicaranya itu tak mau menatapnya. Ia membalikkan badannya. _

"_Tidak bisa ya..? Sudah kuduga.. Kalau begitu, kita tetap menjadi teman baik saja, iya kan, Gokudera?"_

* * *

Hari Valentine, atau hari kasih sayang yang setiap tanggal 14 Februari orang-orang akan merayakannya dengan kekasihnya atau orang yang disayanginya. Hari Valentine sangat disukai oleh para gadis, karena gadis-gadis akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada orang yang disayanginya. Biasanya, hadiah yang diberikan adalah sebuah coklat, kartu ucapan dan lainnya. Sebuah coklat yang dibentuk mirip seperti hati menjadi _trend_ saat ini. Semua anak gadis berbondong-bondong membuat coklat buatan mereka untuk diberikan kepada orang yang mereka sayangi. Ada yang membuat coklat sendiri, ada yang membuat bersama teman atau sahabatnya, dan ada juga yang membeli dari toko kue. Memang, hari Valentine dapat dikatakan sebagai hari istimewa untuk menyatakan rasa kasih sayang terhadap seseorang.

* * *

"_Sebenarnya, aku sedikit takut..."_

* * *

Tumpukan coklat tercecer jatuh dari loker seorang pemuda bersurai perak itu. Ia menyingkirkan coklat itu dan segera mengambil sepatunya di loker. Ia tidak tertarik dengan tumpukan coklat itu, kemudian Ia menutup kembali lokernya.

"Kyaa~ Itu Gokudera..! Sekarang, ayo kita berikan coklat ini..!" teriak gadis-gadis yang langsung berlari ke arah Gokudera sambil memegang coklat. Pemuda itu langsung berusaha kabur dari kejaran gadis-gadis itu, mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dari gadis-gads itu. Suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengejar Gokudera terdengar sampai ke kelas Tsuna.

Pemuda itu berusaha membuka pintu kelas. "_J-Jyuudaime! Ohayo G-Gozaimasu!"_ seru Gokudera yang tengah membawa tumpukan-tumpukan coklat yang didapatkannya oleh para gadis tadi.

"_O-Ohayo gozaimasu, _Gokudera-kun... Seperti biasanya, kau dapat coklat lagi.. Kau benar-benar orang yang populer... Ah.. Sepertinya aku sedikit iri dengan kepopuleranmu, Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Gokudera meletakkan coklatnya ke atas mejanya, dan melihat tumpukan kartu-kartu ucapan Valentine yang berserakan di atas mejanya, membuatnya sedikit stress akan hal ini.

"Ah, _Jyuudaime_ mau ? Ini spesial buat anda, _Jyuudaime.._" Gokudera menyodorkan beberapa coklat untuk Tsuna.

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Gokudera-kun.. Tidak usah.. Itu kan untukmu, Gokudera-kun.." tolak Tsuna halus. Gokudera mengelah nafas kecewa, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kyaa~ Yamamoto-kun ~ Ini untukmu , terimalah ~" teriak gadis-gadis lagi saat melihat Yamamoto datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Satu lagi pemuda yang populer di kelasnya, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ahahahaha.. Terima kasih~" ucap pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum dan menerima pemberian gadis lainnya. Gokudera yang melihat hal itu sedikit kesal, Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berdecih kesal.

* * *

"_Lagi.. Lagi-lagi mereka yang duluan mendekatinya.."_

* * *

"Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera! Mau ambil coklatku?" pemuda itu mendekati Tsuna dan Gokudera sambil membawa coklat-coklat yang diberikan para gadis tadi.

"Tch. Harusnya kau senang dengan pemberian gadis-gadis itu, _Yakyuu-baka_.. " ucap Gokudera kesal.

"Ahahahaha.. Memang sih, tapi ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya , jadi kita berbagi ya.." Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera , namun Gokudera masih tetap mengalihkan wajahnya.

* * *

"_Aku benci Valetine.."_

* * *

Gokudera menyandarkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Ia menghisap rokoknya untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban pikirannya yang Ia alami hari ini. Pemuda bersurai perak itu mulai memejamkan matanya, namun terdengar suara pintu terbuka membangunkan Gokudera dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara yang datang.

"Gokudera? Kau disini rupanya.." Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan menuju tempat Gokudera, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Yakyuu-baka_?" tanya Gokudera dingin kepada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ahahaha.. Aku hanya sedikit menyegarkan pikiran saja, gadis-gadis tadi membuatku sedikit kewalahan , hahahaha.." balas Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Tch.. Menyebalkan.."

"Heh? Apanya?"

"Lupakan.." pemuda bersurai perak itu berusaha bangun, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven itu sendirian di tempat itu. Yamamoto sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Gokudera yang dingin, seolah pemuda itu berusaha menjauhinya. Dan wajah kesal dari Gokudera juga sangat mudah ditebak bahwa dia sebenarnya cemburu dengan Yamamoto.

Tunggu..

Cemburu?

Gokudera cemburu?

Apa itu berarti...

Dia..

Menyukai...

Yamamoto?

* * *

Pusat pembelanjaan Namimori masih dipenuhi dengan barang dagangan yang pada saat itu masih bernuansa Valentine. Tak luput juga dari pandangan kaum hawa untuk membeli stok coklat atau barang lainnya yang menjadi hadiah spesial untuk orang tercintanya. Gokudera yang berjalan pulang sempat singgah ke pusat pembelanjaan untuk membeli sesuatu. Ada satu benda yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sebuah benda yang sederhana namun sangat berharga.

'Bagaimana kalau aku membelikannya ini..? Tapi.. Apa dia benar-benar menyukainya..?' batin Gokudera dilema. Ia takut bila hadiah yang Ia berikan tidak sesuai apa yang diinginkan orang yang disukainya. Pandangannya mulai teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah buku resep masak yang dijual di toko tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera membeli buku tersebut dan benda yang Ia beli sebelumnya.

'Aku tahu aku buruk dalam memasak.. Tapi, setidaknya.. Aku akan mencobanya dulu.'

* * *

**Di tempat Yamamoto**

Suasana kota menjadi sedikit sepi. Udara malam di kota Namimori semakin dingin. Orang-orang pun mulai menghentikan kegiatan mereka, menutup toko dan lainnya. Begitu pula dengan kedai sushi Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang membantu Ayahnya membereskan tokonya sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Takeshi.. Ada temanmu yang mencarimu.. Biar Ayah saja yang mengerjakan ini.." ucap seorang pria paruh baya itu masuk ke dapur.

"Ah.. Baiklah.."

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan ke ruang tamu. 'Malam-malam begini.. Siapa yang datang ya..' batinnya sedikit penasaran.

"Maaf menung-" perkataan pemuda berambut raven itu terpotong setelah tatapannya tertangkap ke arah orang yang mencarinya. "Gokudera?! A-Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini..." lanjutnya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..." ucap Gokudera pelan. Terlihat sejenak semburat merah di pipi Gokudera saat berbicara dengan Yamamoto, membuat kesan bahwa dia tampak manis.

Yamamoto tersenyum, tidak biasanya Gokudera malu-malu seperti ini. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Gokudera?"

"... S-Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku membenci hari ini.. A-Aku juga kesal melihatmu dengan senyum idiot mu itu pada saat gadis-gadis memberikanmu coklat.. D-Dan itu membuatku sedikit... c-cemburu.."

Wajah Gokudera memerah seperti kepiting rebus! Benar-benar merah. Ia menunduk, tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah-yang-membuatnya-menjadi-pengalaman-yang-sangat-memalukan seumur hidupnya.

Yamamoto tertegun, lalu tertawa pelan. "Ahahaha.. Kau benar-benar manis, Gokudera. Tidak kusangka kau akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.."

"B-Berisik, _Yakyuu-baka!_"

"Ahahaha.. Soalnya kamu manis sekali, sih .. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menggodamu... Hahaha.. Dan juga, sudah lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini, Gokudera. Itu berarti perasaanku terbalaskan , kan? Kau ingat, waktu pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu.. Kukira kau membenciku karena kau tidak meresponku pada saat itu.."

Gokudera hanya diam. Rupanya Yamamoto masih mengingatnya. Kejadian yang dialami setahun yang lalu, dimana Yamamoto menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Hanya saja, pada saat itu, Gokudera tidak meresponnya ... atau Ia memiliki alasan yang khusus.

"B-Bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikanmu pada saat itu.." Gokudera mulai bicara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "H-Hanya saja..A-Aku terlalu g-gugup untuk meresponmu s-saat itu.."

Mendengar jawaban Gokudera, jantung Yamamoto berdebar lebih cepat.

"B-Bukan berarti a-aku m-menyukaimu, h-hanya saja, a-aku tidak membencimu.." wajah pemuda bersurai perak itu kembali memerah. "I-Ini hadiah dariku.. J-Jika kau tidak m-menyukainya, m-maaf saja, ya..." sambung Gokudera sambil memberikan sebuah bat baseball yang baru dan juga sebuah kue coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan "_Baka"_ di atas coklatnya.

Dasar tsundere.

Yamamoto tertawa. Ia memeluk Gokudera , mencium pipi Gokudera, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai pemuda tsundere itu.

"Bila itu pemberian darimu, aku akan selalu menerimanya, Hayato.." ucap Yamamoto menggoda Gokudera dengan memanggil nama depannya.

"A-Aku... M-membencimu... T-Takeshi..."

* * *

"_Aku mencintaimu, Yamamoto.. Mungkin , untuk sekarang ini, Valentine tidak buruk juga.."_

* * *

**OWARI :"V**

**Selesai ~ Makasih yang mau baca **

**Maafin kalo ceritanya gaje , soalnya ini ngetiknya lagi sakit :" Daku berusaha ngetik FF special Valentine because Valentine terasa indah bila diisi dengan OTP /hehbukan**

**Berminat untuk di review? **

**Karena daku juga masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis, Krisarnya kutunggu lho~**


End file.
